Programmable RF attenuators may be often used in RF circuitry to attenuate RF signals to desired levels. Ideally, such an RF attenuator would have a flat frequency response across an operating frequency range of the RF attenuator, such that a selected attenuation of the RF attenuator would not change as an operating frequency of the RF attenuator changes. However, reactive characteristics of the RF attenuator may cause undesired attenuation characteristics across the operating frequency range of the RF attenuator. Thus, there is a need for a programmable RF attenuator that can mitigate undesired attenuation characteristics across an operating frequency range of the programmable RF attenuator.